my sister
by kabasshi nemiya
Summary: Sebastian merindukan orang tuanya.  sementara Vincent sudah mengetahui siapa pemuda yang ia temukan..,  RnR please... ?
1. Chapter 1

_Malam itu begitu dingin, salju turun dengan indah dan membanjiri kota london, warna putih dimana-mana..,_

_di warna putih tersebut, terdapat sesuatu yang berwarna merah..,_

_darah segar.., ya darah yang dimiliki seseorang...,_

**MY SISTER**

**DISCLAMER : KUROSHITSUJI © YANA TOBOSSO**

**REATED : T**

**PAIR : SEBASTIAN X CIEL**

**THIS FIC © SEBBY HANA & CACA CIEL-KUN**

**GENRE : FAMILY/DRAMA**

"hah..hah,,hah.." suara itu memecah keheningan malam kota london yang dilanda badai salju. Sang pemilik suara berusaha menekan lengan kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah merah segar, yang membuat salju putih hingga kemerahan.

**LONDON CITY, 09.28 P.M**

pria itu berjalan tanpa arah setelah diusir dari kediamannya yang hangat namun menyiksa..

-FLASBACK-

"apa maksudmu Sebastian? Kau hanya membawa uang segini,, kau tau uang segini tak cukup untuk menghidupimu! Pasti kau menyembunyikan sisanya kan?" tanya sang pemilik panti. Orang yang bernama Sebastian itu hanya menggeleng takut. "kau bohong kan sebastian?" tanya sang pemilik panti lagi. sebastian tetap menggeleng.

"kau! Grrrr.." suara itulah yang membuat Sebastian mengalami penderitaannya lagi. Kemudian ia diusir ditengah badai salju begini.., sungguh ironis...,

-END OF FLASHBACK-

ia hanya berlari-lari kecil untuk mencari tempat berteduh..,

sampai ia menemukan sebuah rumah besar yang mempunyai tempat kecil untuk berteduh dari badai salju..,

Sebastian memanfaatkan tempat itu untuk berteduh, walaupun sedikit tak apa, dari pada tidak ada, begitulah pikirannya saat ini,..,

nampaknya pemuda itu sudah tak sanggup lagi, ia sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah di lengat kirinya, akibat dilempar botol bir oleh sang pemilik panti..,

matanya mulai redup..,

dan ia terjatuh di empuknya salju malam itu.., BRUUK..,

tiba-tiba orang yang memiliki rumah tersebut kaget karena mendengar suara barusan, sang tuan rumah, Vincent Phantomhive langsung keluar untuk memastikan keadaan , mungkin pencuri atau sesuatu yang akan membahayakan keluarganya., ia keluar bersama seseorang berumur 13 tahun yang memiliki rambut kelabu Ciel Phantomhive..,

"ada apa ayah?" tanya ciel,

"entahlah...!" jawab Vincent lebih pelan dari pada suara Ciel.

Mata Vincent terbelalak saat iya melihat seorang remaja berusia 18 tahunan tergeletak berlumuran darah di beranda manor housenya.

"ah! Ayah,, siapa orang itu?" tanya Ciel.

Vincent tak menggubris omongan Ciel dan langsung nyelonong menemui pemuda yang terkapar.

"dia masih bernafas..," kata Vincent sambil memegang leher sang reven.

"dia..dia.., berdarah" kata Ciel sambil sedikit terhuyung.,

"Ciel! Cepat panggil Finny dan Bard!" bentak Vincent.

"ah,,ah,, iya yah.." kata Ciel kalang kabut sambil lari menuju dan menuju dapur"

**VINCENT'S MANOR HAUSE, 10. 43 P.M**

"Bard turunkan dia dengan hati-hati" kata Vincent memerintahkan Bard untuk menurunkan Sebastian ke ranjangnya.  
>"hah,, baguslah! Ayo kita pergi, kita siapkan makanan, dan Maylane siapkan makanan untuknya jika ia bangun!" kata Vincent lagi..<br>rupanya Ciel agak cemburu melihat pemuda itu nampak lebih diperhatikan dari pada dirinya, yang selalu diperhatikan selama ini..  
>T...B...C<p>

**wah readers rupanya ciel cemburuh loh..,  
>lalu apa yang dia lakukan? Dia akan menyingkirkan sebastian?<strong>

**Ok! review yah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Kuroshitsuji © yanna** **tobosso**

**This fic © **sebby hana & caca ciel-kun

**Pair : Sebastian x Ciel**

**Reated : T **(buat jaga-jaga)

**Genre : Drama&family**

**Warning : OOC, OC, TYPO**

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan mata, ia memegangi bahunya, tetapi rasa sakit itu sudah sedikit hilang. Dan ia mulai mengingat semuanya. Ia ingat waktu itu ia tak sadarkan diri setelah diusir dari panti. Matanya mulai menelusuri setiap ruangan, ruangan itu nampak asing bagi pemuda itu, yeah.. bagi Sebastian.

'ini dimana?' itulah pikirannya saat ini. Ruangan itu serba gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh 1 buah lilin. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah sinar menyilaukan mata Sebastian. Si raven segera menyipitkan mata,

"kau sudah sadar?" Tanya orang yang membuka pintu hingga sinar masuk.

"…." Tak dijawab oleh Sebastian.

Tampak seorang anak mengekor pada orang itu. Anak itu tampak begitu mani, matanya memantulkan cahaya biru, menambah semakin manisnya anak itu.

"apakah kau sudah baik?" Tanya orang yang lebih dewasa. Sebastian tak menjawab lagi, dan memalingkan kepandangan ara yang lain.

"sudahlah ayah, suaranya itu mahal" kata Ciel disamping pintu.

"Ciel, jangan begitu, aku tak suka kau begitu" kata Vincent memarahi, namun nampak halus.

"kenapa kau di luar malam-malam begini?, di tengah badai pula. Dan kenapa lengan kirimu luka?" Tanya Vincent _to the point._

"ah.. sa.. sa.. y-" ketika hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya tiba-tiba perut Sebastian berbunyi.

"ho.. kau lapar ya? Tunggulah sebentar" balas Vincent sambil tersenyum.

"Maylane, bawakan dinner, beserta desert!" Vincent memanggil maid, dengan keluar dari kamar Sebastian, sementara Ciel tidak.

"tch, dasar pemulung aneh!" ejek Ciel pada Sebastian. Sebenarnya Sebastian sangat marah, diejek oleh seorang bocah ingusan. Tetapi ia menahannya 'hah? Pemulung astaga, tapi disini aku hanya menumpang, dan dari pada merepotkan lebih baik aku keluar saja' pikir Sebastian.

Pemuda itu keluar kamar dengan tangan memegangi lengan krinya yang masih sedikit sakit. Nampak rembesan darah terlihat dari perbannya, menandakan lukanya terbuka lagi.

Dan ketika Vincent dan Ciel, beserta Maylane si maid ke kamar Sebastian, mata mereka terbelalak.

"kemana dia?" Tanya Vincent bingung.

"khu,,khu,, kabur ya,, dasar tak bertanggung jawab" gerutu Ciel.

"Ciel!" bentak Vincent. Dan hanya dibalas "tch" oleh Ciel.

Mereka bertiga pun mencari Sebastian di manor house yang luas ini….

TbC

Makasie buat yg dah review…,

**Mousy Phantomhive** : mkasi dah review mousy-san, soal Sebastian kenapa bisa ada di panti akan sy beri tahu di ch lain!

**Debby Phantomhive : **mkasie dah review,, debby-chan! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kuroshitsuji © yana tobboso**

**This fic © sebby hana & caca ciel-kun**

**Genre : drama/family**

**Reated : T**

**WARNING : GEJHENESS, TYPO(S), OOC, AU, OC**

Gomen saya telat update habis "caca ciel-kun" itu kan master saya,, katanya dia repot terus,,,

Kalau saya paksa dia kan entar tata keseponan saya sebagai butler gak ada,,,

#dari pada mendengar curhat author yang kagak jelas mending kita baca yuk,,,

"cih,, bikin repot ajah tuh pengemis!" keluh Ciel sambil berjalan mencari Sebastian.

"semoga saja beneran gak ketemu!".

SEBASTIAN POV'S

"uh,, rumah ini besar sekali, seperti rumahku yang dulu,, hmm,, andai ayah dan ibu masih hidup" Sebastian terus berjalan tanpa arah,,

Yang ia rasakan saat ini hanya kesakitan dimana-mana,,

Padahal lukianya hanya di lengan kirinya,, namun entah kenapa rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini ada di seluruh tubuhnya,

Ia tahu,, itu berasal dari hatinya yang sedang sedih.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa arah, dan berharap sagar segera menemukan pintu keluar.

END OF SEBASTIAN POV'S

"cari terus!" perintah Vincent kepada seluruh pelayan keluarga phantomhive.

"yes, sir!" jawab serempak keempat pelayan tersebut, yang tidak lain adalah, Maylane, Bard, Finny, Tanaka.

Maylane langsung menuju tangga menuju tingkat selanjutnya, sementara Bard lari menuju dapur, dan Finny menuju halaman belakang.

"ada apa Vincent?" Tanya Rachel yang baru dating dan setengah kebingungan melihat para pelayan lari-lari.

"Rachel! Tak apa kami hanya mencari seseorang!" jawab Vincent seketika.

"seseorang?" bimgumg Rachel.

"itu,, pemuda yang aku temukan tadi!" balas Vincent.

"hah? Dia hilang! Baiklah aku juga akan mencarinya" semangat Rachel.

Dan saat Vincent berlari, ia mencium bau amis darah. Vincent menoleh ke kana-kiri, atas-bawah,,

Dan ia melihat ceceran darah segar di mana-mana.

Karena penasaran Vincent mengikuti ceceran darah itu,,

Dan ceceran darah itu nampak berputar-putar ke kamar-kamar di mansion.

Vincent semakin curiga kalu itu pasti darah pemuda yang ia temukan.

Dan akhirnya dapat mengikuti si pemilik darah,

Bertepatan dengan itu Sebastian sudah menemukan pintu keluar dan saat ia membukanya,,,

GREEPP

"ah?" kaget Sebastian saat bahu kanannya diterik seseorang.

"hei! Kau mau kemana? Kekamar kecil? Kau salah itu pintu keluar!" kata Vincent yang agak dibodoh-bodohkan seperti tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Sebastian.

"…" tak dijawab oleh Sebastian.

"ayah! Aku tak menemukannya!" kata Ciel sambil berlari menuju tempat Vincent.

"tak apa Ciel, karena dia sudah ayah temukan!" jawab Vincent.

"eh?" kaget Ciel.

'uh,,kenapa sih pemulung itu belum jauh dari sini! Pakai ayah menemukannya lagi!' dendam Ciel dalam hati.

"hei! Lukamu terbuka!" seru Vincent saat menyadari bahwa lengan kiri pemuda tersebut meneteskan banyak darah.

"ayo kembali kekamarmu, akan kuperban lagi lukamu!" perintah Vincent.

Wajah Sebastian hanya tersenyum pasih saat melihat tingkah orang tersebut. Orang itu tampak menyayangi Sebastian. Yang Sebastian rasakan saat berada di samping orang yang trak ia kenal, itu seperti ia merasakan berada dalam kasih saying orang tuanya.

TBC…,

Nah sekarang saya mau reply review-review kawan-kawan XD

**Moussy Phantomhive**** : **iya,, saya coba panjangin,, oke! Mkasie udah rewiew ya! ^^

**SoraShieru**** : **permintaan anda akan coba saya lakukan,, oke! Makasih buat reviewnya! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer : kuroshitsuji © yanna tobosso**

** This fic © Sebby Hana & Caca Ciel-kun**

**Genre : drama/family (sedikit humor)**

**Pairing : Sebastian M. , Ciel P. ,**

**Reated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, typo(s).**

He..he..he.. ngetik sambil dengerin lagu Avengged emang enak ya…

Gomen ya readers saya updatenya kelamaan..

Abis 1 minggu ini saya UKK… T_T (pasti dapet jelek nih..)

Apalagi UKKnya masih belum selesai, masih ada lagi buat hari senin sama selasa..

-doa'in saya menang dalam lomba menggambar dan mengarang ya-

yup.., ini ceritanya…

.

Setelah sedikit makan malam, Sebastian masuk kamarnya, pemuda itu memang sedikit mengantuk. Namun sesuatu membuatnya tetap terjaga. Kenangan yang tak akan ia lupakan, saat kebahagiaannya masih dalam pelukan orang tua.

.

-flashback (Sebastian pov's)-

"_Ayah… ayah di mana?" aku hanya dapat berlari kecil ketika melihat kepulan asap dimana-mana. Dan terdengar bunyi sesuatu, yang aku anggap itu mungkin bunyi pistol. Ketika sampai di depan pintu kerja ayahku, kesadaranku mulai samar-samar mungkin aku terlalu banyak menghirup asap. Di tengah kesadaranku itu, aku mendengar suatu percakapan dari dalam ruang kerja ayahku._

"_khu..khu..khu.. bodoh kau Gerard..,andai Michaelis Co. kau berikan padaku. Ini semua tak akan terjadi, kau lihat mayat istrimu, Mary.., kini sudah berlumuran darah" kata suara itu dari dalam._

_Sejenak mengetahui ibu sudah mati, tiba-tiba lututku lemas seketika. Aku tak mampu melakukan apa pun. Tapi, aku harus mengetahui kondisi ayah saat ini._

_Lalu kuputuskan untuk mengintip sedikit dari balik pintu._

_Ayah, berada di cengkraman 2 laki-laki besar. Niatku untuk membantu, namun apa daya, aku hanya bocah berumur 7 tahun._

_Disebelahnya ada mayat ibu. Benar-benar ibu.._

_Seketika itu.. perutku mual. Dan.._

"_hoekk.." aku memuntahkan semua makan siangku._

"_hei! Siapa disana ?" kata orang itu, dan menodongkan pistol padaku. Aku kenal wajah itu, itu paman Jhonson, adik ayah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?. Kesadaranku mulai hilang sedkit demi sedikit… terakhir yang kudengar adalah… teriakan-teriakan._

"_lari Sebastian, lari…"_

"_diam…"_

_DORR DORR DORR_

_,_

_Lalu saat aku sadar aku sudah berada di dekat danau, disampingnya ada gubuk kecil…_

-end of flash back (end of Sebastian pov's)-

.

Malam yang kelam nan dingin menyapu penghuni kota London. Semua nampak terlelap seperti terbawa kea lam mimpi masing-masing. Disana-sini sepi, yang terdengar hanya suara angin badai salju.

Namun tak disangka ditengah malam yang dingin ini ada seorang pemuda berdarah bangsawan(dulu) belum tidur masih terjaga dalam kenangannya yang indah. Didalam ruangan yang redup itu sang pemuda masih mengerjapkan matanya.

"ayah, ibu, kenapa semuanya jadi sulit saat kalian tak ada?" Tanya pemuda itu, yang tak lain adalah Sebastian.

Angin salju terus menyapu kota London. Tak lama kemudian sang pemuda terdidur, terbawa ke dalam mimpi indahnya, siapa yang tau apa yang dimimpikannya. Namun yang jelas ia tertidur dengan wajah tersenyum. Siapa pun yang melihat wajahnya saat ini pasti akan langsung terbuai pula.

.

**London 06.10 a.m**

**.**

"aku gak mau ayah jangan paksa aku!" suatu teriakan mengawali hari ini.

"ayo Ciel!" kata Vincent.

..

Suara itu mengaggetkan Sebastian yang masih tidur, sampai terbangun…

"ung" kata Sebastian sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

Pemuda itu keluar kamar dan tiba-tiba…

BRAK… PYAR,,, "aku tidak mau ayah.." jerit seseorang yang nampaknya Sebastian kenal.

"ayo Ciel! Pkai seragammu!" jerit Vincent.

Wah..

Rupanya ada adegan kejar-kejaran, 'author juga ikut'

.

"eh., kamu sudah bangun" tiba-tiba Vincent berhenti mengejar Ciel.

"…." Lagi-lagi tak dijawab oleh Sebastian.

Kesempatan itu digunakan Ciel untuk lari. Tapi mata Vincent tetap mengawasi.. GREEP "mau kemana anda tuan muda! Saatnya pergi keasrama" kata Vincent dengan OOCnya.

"huwe,,, gak mau" tangis Ciel dengan OOC yang lebih parah.

.

"cepat mandi! Dan jangan berharap kau bisa bersembunyi" seru Vincent.

"baik.." lemas Ciel, yang langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara Ciel mandi..

.

"nah,, karena kau sudah bangun ayo ikut aku ke taman belakang sebentar sambil menunggu anak nakal itu selesai mani" ajak Vincent.

"…" meski tak menjawab, namun Sebastian mau ikut Vincvent.

.

.

Sesampainya di taman belakang…

Vincent dan Sebastian duduk berhadap-hadapan. Namun Sebastian tetap menghilangkan tatapan mata.

"nah, siapa namamu? Namaku Vincent aku kepala keluarga Phantomhive ini"

"a..a…aku.. Sebastian…" jawab Sebastian gugup.

"hanya Sebastian?" selidik Vincent.

"Michaelis,, Sebastian Michaelis namaku" jawab Sebastian

"ah? Masa? Kau Michaelis yang tersisa" kaget Vincent.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

Akhirnya selesai chap ini selesai, setelah saya berjuang UKK..,

Hiks..hiks…

Tiba-tiba temen saya ada yg di DO ..,

Saya takut kena DO pula..,

.,

Doakan nilai UKK saya bagus ya!

Supaya saya bisa dapet peringkat 1, diatas TUAN MUDA saya…

. MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
